


Uncontrollable Feelings

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Lurv, There will be sex involved, idk how but it will, lub - Freeform, luv, slowly but surely things will happen, way later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: AU where Shinsuke is a demon and wakes up to Tsukuyo by chance. What will happen between these two people with completely different lives?





	1. Their First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own gintama.

For many centuries demons were thirsty to get their hands on incredible power and immorality. The only way they were able to obtain such abilities was only through eating the heart of the human born with divine powers. To this day not one demon was able to track down the human with divine powers. New demons and human with divine powers continued to be born throughout the ages.

 

It was a snowy day. The pure white snow had been piling on and was a couple of inches tall already. Tsukuyo was on her way back home from work. She was a self-defense instructor. For an amazing instructor like her, she was paid well. On her free time she would hold self-defense classes for women who couldn’t afford to attend classes. As she was walking down the familiar path, she noticed something near the tree. She trudged through the snow and discovered a man. He had dark purple hair and appeared to be badly injured.

 

“What could’ve happened to this man?” she wondered. Tsukuyo was not only beautiful on the outside but also in the inside. She couldn’t leave a badly injured person out in the freezing cold. She helped him up and brought him back to her apartment. She settled him down onto her bed. She turned her head to the side and changed him out of his clothing. Since she didn’t have any mens clothing, she changed him into her light pink pajama set. Tsukuyo sat down by the bedside to look over his condition throughout the night. 

 

.

 

Shinsuke’s eye slowly opened during the middle of the night. The room was dark and he was confused. “My head. Where am I?” He slowly sat up. He realized his injuries were treated and he wasn’t in his usual attire.  _ What is this thin material? _ Just then a sudden movement from Tsukuyo startled him. “Who’s there?”

 

“Hm? Ah.” Tsukuyo woke up. “I see yer awake now.” The sound of footsteps could be heard.  ***Flick*** At the sound of the switch, the lights turned on.

 

He squinted at the sudden brightness. Once his eye adjusted to the light, he was able to get a clear look of Tsukuyo.  _ A human. She’s a beautiful one but I still despise them.  _

 

“Are ya alright? Ya looked pretty beaten up.” 

 

“I'm fine.” He scrambled to his feet. “Thank you for looking out for me. I’ll get going now.” He walked towards the door but Tsukuyo grabbed onto his arm.

 

“Oi where do ya think yer goin’? It’s snowing heavily outside. Yer clothes aren’t fully dried yet.”

 

“The cold is nothing to someone like me. May I get my clothing back?”

 

Tsukuyo went into the bathroom and brought his damp clothing. She reluctantly handed his clothing to him and gave him some privacy to change. A couple of seconds later he came out and handed her neatly folded pajamas to her. Tsukuyo walked him to the door. 

 

“Thank you for your hospitality.”  _ She has a different aura than all of the other humans I’ve seen. How intriguing.  _

 

_ What a mysterious man.  _ “My door is always open if ya don’t have anywhere to go.”

 

“A beautiful woman like you shouldn’t go around offering your place to men like me.” Shinsuke leaned into her ear and whispered, “I might be a demon.” He took a step back and walked away.

 

Tsukuyo looked at the spot where he was standing. “A demon huh?”

 

Shinsuke wasn’t that far from the apartment building when he felt an evil presence.  _ A demon? No it’s not as strong as a demon. It’s just an evil spirit perhaps.  _ He looked around and saw a black spirit zip right past him. It entered the building Tsukuyo resided in.  _ Shit could it be?!  _ He quickly ran back inside. He didn’t understand why but his heart told him to go check on Tsukuyo when he could’ve easily let a mere human die.  _ 3C, 3C.  _ He found her apartment and knocked on the door. “Oi are you in there?!” He turned the doorknob and the door opened. When he ran inside everything was quiet.  ***Clatter*** He heard a sound coming from her bedroom and ran in. He was shocked at what he saw. Tsukuyo was fighting off four dark spirits simultaneously. 

 

“Where tha hell are these things comin’ from?!”

 

Shinsuke unsheathed his sword. “Get down!” Tsukuyo quickly ducked, allowing him to kill all four. They all vanished into a puff of smoke. “Are you alright?”

 

“I'm fine. Those things appeared as soon as ya left.”

 

“How many were there?”

 

“Eight. Looks like there’s ‘boutta be twelve now.” Shinsuke turned around four more dark spirits appeared. Tsukuyo readied her kunais once again. “Oi did ya curse my place or somethin’? If ya wanted to see me again, ya could’ve just asked fer my number. I might’ve given it to you.”

 

Shinsuke smirked as he readied his sword. “As if I’d stoop so low as to curse a woman’s place. If I wanted to see you again, I would run back here with my own two feet.”

 

“Isn’t that exactly what ya did?”

 

“Exactly what I did. Perhaps I'm interested in you.”

 

The number of spirits kept growing. “I’d like to talk more but looks like we have some business to take care of first.”

 

“Indeed we do.”

 

Tsukuyo and Shinsuke kept fighting off the spirits but more and more continued to appear.

 

“Dammit they’re so persistent!” Shinsuke said as he sliced through spirits.

 

Tsukuyo kept hurling her kunais at them. Suddenly all the spirits started grouping and merging into one. They turned into one huge evil spirit. “Your power!” it cried out. It unleashed dark orbs at Tsukuyo. 

 

_ No human will be able to sustain such an attack.  _ He ran towards Tsukuyo but the attack was too fast. 

 

The orb was just about to hit her until she started glowing. Shinsuke couldn’t believe his eye. Tsukuyo looked like a shining goddess. She caught the orb with her hand and crushed it into a fist. She hurled a kunai at the spirit and it pierced through the spirit. “No, not like this!” The spirit was completely defeated and disappeared. The glow on Tsukuyo wore out. 

 

_ She’s not an average human. What is she?  _

 

Tsukuyo turned her head to look at Shinsuke. “Care to explain what’s goin’ on?”

 

_ Did she not notice she was glowing?  _ He sheathed his sword. “What you just encountered were evil spirits.”

 

“Evil spirits? Not once in my life did I ever think I’d have to fight off evil spirits.”

 

“It’s interesting. Usually humans aren’t able to see them but you can.”

 

She put her kunai towards him. “Oi did ya do somethin’ to my place while ya were changin’? Ya better tell me tha truth.”

 

Shinsuke put his sheathed sword to the ground. “I promise I didn’t do anything.”

 

_ I'll keep a close eye on him.  _ She put the kunai away. “What’s our plan now?” 

 

_ Our?  _ “What do you mean by ‘our’?”

 

“This all started happenin’ ever since ya left so ya should do somethin’ ‘bout it. Don’t tell me ya were thinkin’ of ditchin’. I'm sure another problem like this will happen again.” 

 

“Of course not. You’re right. That spirit just now cried out something about power. I'm sure you’ll be attacked again. I'll see to it that you can go back to your peaceful human life.”  _ This should be entertaining for now.  _

 

“Sounds good. Do ya have a phone number I can reach ya at?”

 

“A phone? Is that the tiny device you humans carry around? I don’t have one.”

 

“How am I supposed to reach ya then?”

 

“Well I usually stay at that abandoned shrine time to time.”

 

“Tha abandoned shrine? Demons can live in holy places like those?”

 

“Well if it was a functioning shrine, no. Since it’s ruined we can lurk there. By the way you believe that I'm really a demon?”

 

“After what we went through, it’s not hard to believe.”

 

A small smile crept onto his face. “What a fascinating woman.”

 

“I may be a woman but that’s not my name. My name is Tsukuyo, nice to meet ya.”

 

“Sorry about that miss Tsukuyo. I'm Takasugi Shinsuke. The pleasure’s all mine.”

 

“If ya don’t mind, is it alright fer me to call ya by yer name?”

 

“Do as you please.”

 

“Well Shinsuke follow me please.” Tsukuyo led him to the kitchen. He sat down as Tsukuyo was bringing out refreshments. “Juice or tea?”

 

“Do you have yakult?”

 

Without a word she brought two packs of yakult out. She gave both to him. “Here ya go.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Seein’ how ya asked for yakult specifically, I'm assumin’ ya like tha drink very much. Ya can drink it.”

 

He felt slightly embarrassed at her observation.  _ Wait why am I feeling embarrassed for?  _ He didn’t realize it but a small part of him wanted to look cool to her. “Thank you.”  _ She’s kind. Perfect candidate to use to find more information. _ He ripped the plastic packaging and got the drink. He peeled off the seal and began drinking. As he was drinking, he realized she was staring at him intently. “Is there something on my face?”

 

“No I'm just amazed how fast yer injuries healed.”

 

“Well I am a demon. One of our abilities is to heal fast.”

 

“Ah I see.”  _ I wonder how he got injured.  _ She was tempted to ask him how he got injured but decided not to pry. “I got a question.”

 

“Ask away.”

 

“What are ya doin’ on earth? Aren’t demons usually supposed to be in tha underworld?”

 

“Demons can choose to live peacefully among humans, be in the underworld, or go back and forth. As for me, I have my own personal reasons.” He didn’t want to tell her his true intentions. In truth, Shinsuke was searching for the divine human. He wanted to become powerful enough to put an end to mankind and the earth. Only if the earth and the divine human didn’t exist, his sensei wouldn’t have become corrupted. Just the thought of it alone was making his blood boil.

 

“I see. Feel free to stay here.”

 

He almost spat out the probiotic milk beverage. “You do know what you just said right? You’re inviting a demon into your house. On top of that a male.”

 

“One funny move ‘n I won’t hesitate to pierce ya.”

 

From what he’s seen, he knew she really wouldn’t hesitate. She was one powerful woman. “Thank you for your generosity.”

 

She waved her hand back and forth. “It’s nothin’. I just want this issue to get resolved as soon as possible.”

 

“Same here. I promise to get you out of this as fast as I can.”

 

“Sounds good.” She got up. “I have a spare room that ya can stay in. I don’t have any men’s clothin’ so we’re goin’ to have to get ya some tomorrow.”

 

“I can wear my outfit around.”

 

“Don’t tell me yer gonna wear that armor lookin’ thing.”

 

“What’s wrong with it?”

 

She sat back down. “Shinsuke how long have ya been on earth?”

 

“Three to four days? It’s been sometime since I last was on earth. Everything’s changed drastically.”

 

“I see. Well we’re goin’ to have to take you shopping so you don’t stand out. Prepare to leave in tha mornin’.” Tsukuyo got back up. “Well I’m goin’ to go clean up my room then head to bed. Before I go, I’ll show ya to yer room.” She lead him to the room next to hers. When they entered in, Shinsuke saw a neat room with a futon on the floor. “This is yer room. Sorry there’s not much.”

 

“No thank you this is more than enough. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

 

“Alright, good night.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Tsukuyo left and quietly closed the door after her. Shinsuke laid out the futon and lied down on it. “Tsukuyo huh?” There was this unexplainable feeling creeping into his heart.  _ Just maybe I might spare her when I destroy this world. _


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. As Tsukuyo said, they came out for shopping. They were walking on the sidewalk crowded with people. It was tough but they finally managed to make it to the mall. People couldn’t help but stare at Shinsuke, his outfit was certainly eye-catching. 

 

“Humans are annoying,” Shinsuke mumbled under his breath.

 

“We’re here.” She stopped in front of a store. “After ya change yer outfit people shouldn’t be starin’ as much.”

 

_ Perceptive as usual. _ The two stepped into the store.

 

“Wel- ah Tsukki!” A young girl with orange hair ran up to her and gave Tsukuyo a hug.

 

“Kagura what are ya doin’ here?”

 

“That no good numbskull isn’t paying me properly so I decided to work part-time here!” Her eyes went towards the person behind her. She tugged on Tsukuyo’s kimono sleeve and she bent down. “Tsukki who is that one eyed guy? Don’t tell me he stalked you all the way here?!”

 

“Ah him? He’s with me.”

 

Kagura’s eye widened. “Tsukki is he your boyfriend?”

 

Tsukuyo slightly blushed. “Wha-What are ya sayin’?! We’re just here to buy him clothin’!”

 

“Ah that’s how it is.”  _ Gin-chan should hurry up and make his own move!  _ Kagura thought as she watched Tsukuyo browse some clothing with Shinsuke glued next to her.

 

Tsukuyo gave him a pile of clothing. “Go into the changin’ room.” He silently went in and changed out into an outfit. Tsukuyo looked him up and down. “Hm. Okay, next.” He tried on all the outfits Tsukuyo had picked out for him. On the very last one there was a different aura from him.

 

“I like this one.” He was wearing a dark magenta kimono embellished with orange butterfly prints. 

 

“That kimono really suits ya.” Tsukuyo decided to just buy him all the outfits since he looked good in all of them. She took out her wallet to pay, but Shinsuke spoke up. 

 

“I’ll pay for it. I have money you know.” He took out his wallet and paid for the clothing.

 

Kagura watched the two in silence as she put the clothing into the bag.

 

“Ya were fine with yer outfit. I feel bad since I brought ya here to change yer outfit, I’ll pay for it!”

 

“You’ve given me a place to stay. I’ll pay for it.”

 

_ Huh?! Tsukki and this one-eyed man are living together.  _

 

“Oi kid, here’s the money.” He slid the money onto the counter and Kagura gave him his change.

 

“Kagura see ya next time. Ya tell me if that asshole doesn’t pay ya again alright?”

 

“Alright Tsukki! You’re the best!” She waved Tsukuyo off. “Hm, they’re living together…”

 

As Tsukuyo and Shinsuke were walking around, Tsukuyo noticed a big poster with a picture of melon soda float. She stared and gulped.  _ That looks good right now.  _

 

“Let’s go in,” Shinsuke spoke up. 

 

Tsukuyo looked at him with a confused expression. “Huh? Why would we go in there?”

 

_ She isn’t going to admit it herself.  _ “The melon soda float looks good. Let’s go in.”

 

“It’s okay! Yer probably tired from all the walkin’.”

 

He grabbed her wrist, “I want to try it out.” They entered the establishment and were seated. The place was filled with women only. They all went quiet and stared at Tsukuyo and Shinsuke. The waitress seated them by the window and gave them each a menu.

 

“What are they all staring at?” he grumbled. 

 

Tsukuyo silently looked at Shinsuke. _Probably at how good lookin’ ya are._ Even though she wasn’t interested in him, she couldn’t deny he was good looking. Two female friends approached the table. Shinsuke looked out the window in silence. Instead of approaching Shinsuke, they approached Tsukuyo. “Can I help ya?”

 

The two friends bowed. “W-We’re huge fans of you Tsukuyo-san! May we trouble you for a picture?!”

 

“Me?”

 

They nodded. “We saw you through tv! You would teach simple ways women can defend themselves against a creepy guy. We’ve been a huge fan of you ever since. You’re so cool!”

 

“Thank ya fer watchin’.” A friend took out her phone and Tsukuyo posed with the ladies for a picture. Shinsuke was watching from the side in awe. He was mesmerized by her. She covered the bill for their drinks and they thanked her. They placed their orders and were now waiting. 

 

Shinsuke rested his chin on the palm of his hand and continued to pretend to look out the window. He was actually looking at her through the corner of his eye. Their melon soda floats came and there was a tiny sparkle of excitement in her eyes. A very small and faint smile curled up on his lips at her drinking the beverage.  _ She’s pretty cute too. _ Her eyes locked on with his.

 

“Is it not good?”

 

“It’s different than anything I’ve tasted. This may be the runner-up drink after yakult. I didn’t know you’d like this kind of drink.”

 

“Is it weird I like this kinda drink?”

 

“No, the taste of the drink catches you off guard at first then becomes sweet. The more you drink it the more you want it. It suits you.”

 

There was a soft smile on Tsukuyo’s face. “That’s a pretty accurate description.”

 

_ What a pretty smile. She should smile more. _

 

.

 

Couple of months passed by quickly. Tsukuyo and Shinsuke had become a little more comfortable with each other. Without him realizing, he had changed a bit. Living with Tsukuyo made him see the world through a different perspective. He adapted to humans and the earth better, thanks to her. 

 

Shinsuke had developed a soft spot for Tsukuyo. Sometimes he’d drop her off and other days he worked as a blacksmith. Today he was in the library trying to learn more about the divine human. There was only one book he managed to find. The book was very thin and didn’t contain much information. 

 

“Better than nothing.” He opened the book. “Let’s see, only women held such powers and they were referred as the Goddess of the Heavens. It is hard to locate where and who would hold such powers. Although some humans are able to see evil spirits, it is absolute that the Goddess of the Heavens can see evil spirits. She has incredible to destroy them along with demons.” The next couple of pages were torn off. “That’s it?” He put the book back. “Turned out to be useless. Even the weakest evil spirit in the underworld know such basic information.” He headed back home. 

 

“Ah Shinsuke.” He bumped into Tsukuyo who was leaving for night class.

 

“Are you leaving?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ll take you.” They took the train all the way to the place. For some strange reason Shinsuke had this feeling he should drop her all the way to class. “I’m going all the way with you today.” He followed along to the room. Surprisingly it was dark, empty, and eerily silent. They both had a bad feeling. Tsukuyo readied a kunai in her hand just incase. “You sense it too?” Tsukuyo gave a nod. They noticed red eyes in the darkness. Tsukuyo quickly turned on the lights and there was a huge evil spirit standing in the middle of the room.

 

“I figured things were a little too quiet since that day,” Shinsuke commented.

 

“This one’s a lot bigger than the ones we encountered.”

 

_ She’s right. It’s not normal for evil spirits to be this big. They’re considered the bottom of the chain in the underworld. _

 

“Look out!” It blasted black fire from its mouth. Both Tsukuyo and Shinsuke were able to dodge the attack.

 

“Stronger too.” Shinsuke unsheathed his sword. He looked over to Tsukuyo to see what her next move was.  _ Was what happened last time luck?  _ After giving it some thought, Shinsuke suspected Tsukuyo could possibly be the Goddess of the Heavens.

 

Nothing special happened. She chucked kunais at the fire spitting spirit and made it screech.

 

_ Nothing happened this time. Maybe she isn’t.  _ He pierced through it and killed it off.

 

***Clap, clap, clap*** Someone clapped from behind them.

 

“What a fight~”

 

Tsukuyo didn’t have to turn around to see who the person was. She already knew who they were from their voice. She let out a sigh. “What brings ya here Gintoki?”

 

Shinsuke couldn’t believe it.  _ Gintoki?  _ In a blink of an eye Shinsuke was in front of Gintoki with his sword parried by Gintoki’s. 

 

“Oi Takasugi, is this how you greet an old friend? I heard the little brat say some creep was sticking around Tsukuyo. Heh, who thought it’d be you?”

 

“You bastard.” Shinsuke glared at him. “I’ve been waiting to see your head roll on the ground.” 

 

“Knock it off ya two..” They were too busy fighting with their swords they didn’t hear her. She hurled her kunais at them. There were thuds and clanks of swords dropping. “Oi I said knock it off. If ya guys are gonna fight, fight elsewhere. Don’t make this place messier than it already is.”

 

The fire the spirit spat out didn’t create actual fires but left a huge mess of the room. Shinsuke started picking pieces of paper off the floor.

 

“Ah, Shinsuke ya don’t have to.”

 

“The place will get cleaner faster with an extra pair of hands helping out.”

 

“Thank ya.” They started tidying the place up while Gintoki was lying down and watching them. He stared at them attentively. “Gintoki if yer gonna just lie down ‘n watch, ya might as well leave.” 

 

He lazily sat up. “I’ll help out too.”

 

“There’s nothing to help out with anymore,” Shinsuke said as he put the last chair back in place. 

 

“That was quick.” Tsukuyo walked over to Shinsuke.

 

A very small smile formed on his lips. “I told you it’d be done faster with an extra pair of hands.”

 

_ That bastard’s smiling at a woman. That’s a first. Don’t tell me he… _

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Looks like you won’t be holding class today.”

 

“Yeah. Coincidentally everyone messaged me sayin’ that there’s heavy traffic an’ asked for the class to be moved to another day. We’ll be holdin’ it the day after tomorrow.”

 

“Ahem.” Gintoki cleared his throat. “I’m still here you know.”

 

“And?” Shinsuke responded with a blank expression. 

 

“Oi don’t be so cold to me. What happened, happened. Everything’s in the past now.” 

 

Tsukuyo felt this wasn’t a discussion she should hear so she stood up. “Well since there’s no classes today, I’m gonna head home. Ya two can feel free to use the space to talk. Just don’t mess it up.”

 

“I have no-”

 

“We won’t fight, I promise Tsukki.”

 

Tsukuyo tossed the keys at Shinsuke and he caught them. “Can ya lock up after yer done?” He gave her a nod. “Thanks.”

 

“See you at home.”

 

“See ya.” 

 

“See you at home.” Gintoki mimicked Shinsuke after Tsukuyo was gone. “When did you come to earth? How do you two know each other and why are you living together?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“You. Don’t tell me you’re still being a sourpuss over what happened.”

 

A wave of fury washed over Shinsuke. In a blink of an eye he had his sword at Gintoki’s neck. “You betrayed sensei. How could you? After all he’s done for us, how could you?” Even though his face and voice didn’t show it, he was hurting in the inside.

 

Gintoki looked at him with an emotionless expression. “You saw how crazy he had become. He isn’t the person we thought he was. He was ready to destroy an entire planet for his obsession. If he wasn’t sealed away, this world wouldn’t exist right now.”

 

“Who the hell cares about this planet? If it weren’t for this rotten planet, sensei wouldn’t have turned out that way.” It felt useless talking to him. He put his sword back. “Leave.”

 

.

 

A man consumed by darkness finally opened his eyes. He was in darkness and bound by chains. “How many years has it been since I was last conscious?” He sensed someone walking by. He made a loud sound causing them to walk towards the cell. 

 

“What was that?”

 

The man grabbed them by the throat.

 

“Urk!” 

 

He reached for the key that was attached to him and threw the unconscious body to the floor. He unlocked himself and walked out. “It’s been long since I was last able to move freely like this.” He plunged his hand through the man’s chest and ripped his heart out. He quickly devoured the heart. “Ah I feel rejuvenated. Time to get out there and continue seeking for her.” He grabbed the cloak off of the dead demon and put it around him. Then he walked away and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Lately the attack of evil spirits started growing in numbers. Shinsuke would closely observe Tsukuyo as they fought but she had yet to unleash the powers from the first time they fought together. 

 

It was a slightly chilly night. The sky was clear and the moon was shining bright. Shinsuke was on his way back home with a hand full of groceries. From a distance a pair was keeping a close eye on Shinsuke.

 

“Senpai, we’ve finally found Shinsuke-sama. It really is him!” A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

 

“You’re right. It took awhile to track him down.” The man with teal hair replied.

 

“Oh! Who is that woman with him?!”

 

He looked and saw Shinsuke had coincidentally bumped into Tsukuyo. “That woman is probably asking for some directions.”

 

“I don’t think so...She’s helping him hold the groceries. What’s going on?! I thought Shinsuke-sama didn’t like humans!”

 

“This is interesting.”

 

“What’s so interesting Bansai-senpai?! That woman could be seducing Shinsuke-sama!” She was starting at Tsukuyo’s boobs. “Such big boobs…” she whispered to herself.

 

Bansai patted her on the head. “Don’t worry Matako. Shinsuke hasn’t been with a woman so far and I highly doubt anything would change that.” The pair continued to follow them. 

 

Shinsuke shifted his body closer to Tsukuyo’s.

 

“There’s two,” Tsukuyo said.

 

“You noticed them too?”

 

Tsukuyo nodded.

 

“They’re demons, I can feel it. I have an idea. Follow me.” Shinsuke started sprinting and Tsukuyo followed through.

 

“They’re getting away!” Bansai and Matako started running after them.

 

Shinsuke and Tsukuyo made a turn into a busy street, thankfully. Shinsuke noticed an alley up ahead.  _ We can hide in there. _ “Sorry Tsukuyo.”

 

“Huh?”

 

He grabbed her hand and pulled them into the alleyway. It was a lot more narrow than he had imagined so their bodies were pressed against each other. They were looking into each other’s eyes. The noise of the bustling street cancelled out and all they could hear was the thumping of their hearts. They suddenly felt conscious of the situation they were in and averted their eyes. 

 

“Ugh!” Matako yelled out in frustration. 

 

“Looks like we lost them.”

 

“How did they know?!”

 

“They’re rather perceptive. I’m assuming the woman noticed too, seeing how she was able to follow along with Shinsuke quickly. She’s no ordinary woman.”

 

“What now? You know how long it took to track Shinsuke-sama down?”

 

“Since we’ve found him, we now have a general idea of the area he’s in. Let’s call it off here for tonight.”

 

Matako let out a loud sigh. "Fine. We'll track him down once more first thing in the morning." They decided to rest for the night.

 

"Shinsuke I think we lost 'em."

 

"Yeah I think so too. We can go out now. Ladies first."

 

Tsukuyo carefully walked out of the alley first with Shinsuke following quickly after her. 

 

“I think it’s best to go home for now.” 

 

Tsukuyo nodded in agreement. They made it back home safely. Before they retired to their rooms for the night, Shinsuke asked Tsukuyo if they could talk for a quick moment. 

 

“I think it’s best you don’t leave my side.”

 

“I’ll be fine on my own. Don’t worry.”

 

He couldn’t explain why but he didn’t want her to face any danger. It wasn’t because he needed her to find what he needs. He could’ve gone off by now, if he wanted to. There’s was something else in his heart that kept him staying. He liked being with her and spending time. He wanted to be around for her.

 

“I know how capable you are but I don’t want you facing danger alone.” The thought of Tsukuyo being gone left an unpleasant feeling in his chest.  _ I don’t want to lose you. _

 

Tsukuyo could tell he was being sincere but couldn’t understand why he was being so insistent. She gave in. “Alright. I’m goin’ out for a class tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll be glad to accompany you.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow.” After Tsukuyo went into her room, he went into his. He was deep in thought for the rest of the night, wondering who those two could be.

 

The next day, Tsukuyo and Shinsuke were already out and about. Matako and Bansai were walking down the street while on the lookout for Shinsuke.

 

“Ugh! It’s so crowded,” Matako grumbled. She kept glaring at all the humans around them.

 

“Patience Matako,” Bansai replied calmly. As they walked a certain dark purple caught his attention. “Matako.”

 

“What is it Bansai-senpai?”

 

“I found Shinsuke. Come follow me.”

 

“What really?!” she got excited.

 

Bansai put a finger to his lips and she nodded. They swiftly and stealthily moved towards Shinsuke and Tsukuyo. They cut through to get ahead of them.

 

While Shinsuke and Tsukuyo were walking Shinsuke suddenly felt demons approaching. It was too crowded for them to escape anywhere. “Tsukuyo.” He put her behind him. “Stay close and behind me. They’re here.” He looked around to keep an eye out on who the pair of demons could be.

 

“Shinsuke.”

 

Shinsuke turned to the voice that called out to him. His eye widened when he saw Bansai and Matako before them. 

 

“Shinsuke-sama!” Matako was about to run up to him until Tsukuyo caught her eye. She stood still next to Bansai. 

 

“You two...When did you get here?”

 

“A couple days ago,” Bansai replied. He looked at Tsukuyo behind him.

 

“Ah.” Shinsuke turned to Tsukuyo. “We’re fine, they’re with me.”

 

“I see. Well ya guys should catch up. I’ll be on my way.”

 

“Before you go, do you mind if I...introduce you to them?” He felt like introducing her to them.

 

“Ya wanna introduce me to yer friends?” He gave her a nod. “I don’t mind.” She stood next to him.

 

“I would like to introduce you two to Tsukuyo. She’s been kind enough to help me and let me live with her.”

 

_ L-Live with her?!  _ Matako thought.

 

“Hi, I’m Kawakami Bansai. You can call me Bansai.” It was Matako’s turn but he noticed she was shocked with what Shinsuke said. “Ahem,” he coughed.

 

His cough got her attention. “Huh? Oh. Kijima Matako.”

 

“I’m Tsukuyo, nice to meet y’all. I have to head off to work so I apologize for the short introduction.”

 

“No, it’s alright. It was nice meeting you.”

 

“Nice meetin’ ya two as well. Hope ya’ll have a nice time together.” Tsukuyo left and it was down to the three of them.

 

“Let’s go somewhere we can talk in private,” Shinsuke suggested. The other two followed him. He brought them back to the apartment.

 

Bansai and Matako walked into a clean and beautiful apartment. Sun rays shining through the white framed glass sliding doors brightened up the living room. The living room was simple. There was a flat screen television and on the other side of it was a cushiony looking white sofa. In between there was a glass coffee table and a soft beige rug underneath it. Past the glass doors led to the balcony with a wonderful view of the city.

 

“Wah~ Is this where you’ve been staying Shinsuke-sama?!” Matako ran to the balcony and enjoyed the view. “What a pretty place!”

 

“Matako…” Bansai called out to her.

 

“Let her be.” The two sat down at the table. “Want anything to drink?”

 

“Just water is fine.”

 

“I’ll have some juice then!” Matako said as she sat down.

 

“Got it.” Shortly, Shinsuke came back with a small tray of drinks. He settled the drinks down in front of them and yakult for himself.

 

“Thank you Shinsuke-sama~” Matako happily held the cup.

 

“What happened? Something must’ve happened for you two to look for me.”

 

“He’s broken free,” Bansai replied curtly.

 

Shinsuke couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “Are you certain?”

 

“I’m positive. His whereabouts are uncertain but one thing’s for sure, he’s no longer in the underworld.”

 

“Which means he’s somewhere on earth right now,” Matako completed Bansai’s sentence.

 

_ That means he’s after… _

 

“What will you have us do Shinsuke?” Bansai asked, interrupting Shinsuke’s thought.

 

_ I have to see sensei again.  _ “Get ready, we’re leaving.”

 

.

 

Tsukuyo came back home to an empty apartment. It was eerily silent for once. She turned on the lights and was welcomed to a note with a sword. She read the letter and put it down. She wasn’t surprised, it’s not like they were supposed to be together forever. He left his sword for her to use. She picked up the sword and looked at it.

 

“Ya didn’t have to.”

 

.

 

Shinsuke was in his private quarters on the spaceship, smoking his kiseru. There was a knock on his door.

 

He let out a puff of smoke. “Come in.”

 

“Shinsuke-sama you called for me?” Matako asked while entering. 

 

“I have a special task for you.”

 

“A special task?!” her eyes sparkled. “What is it? I’ll do anything you ask!”

 

“I need you to look out for Tsukuyo.”

 

Her mood went sour in a second. “Oh...Alright! Well if you’ll excuse me, I forgot I have to go look for senpai.” She ran out of the room.

 

“Matako.” Bansai was leaning against the wall next to the door.

 

“Senpai…” her head was down. 

 

Bansai took her hand and led her to her room. “Don’t worry too much about it.” He patted her head.

 

“Thank you senpai.” A small smile was on her face. “I know Shinsuke-sama doesn’t see me that way and maybe it’s about time I should give up.”

 

“I’m always here for you if you need to talk.”

 

“Thank you, I’m going to go wash up and sleep now.” She lightly smacked her cheeks. “Wake up Matako!”

 

Bansai felt relieved she was doing better than he had thought. “Good night. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Good night senpai.” She went into her room and closed the door after her.

 

Bansai went to grab sake and two cups. He headed to Shinsuke’s room. “Shinsuke it’s me.”

 

“Enter,” he heard Shinsuke say. 

 

Bansai entered and settled the drink and cups in between them. “Care for a drink?” Shinsuke got a cup and lifted it into the air. Bansai poured him a drink. Afterwards Shinsuke filled Bansai’s cup up. “You’ve changed,” Bansai said.

 

“What do you mean?” Shinsuke asked.

 

“Living with that woman has changed you.”

 

“You’re spewing nonsense.”

 

“You left your sword that meant a lot to you with her and you even asked Matako to look after her. You hate humans.”

 

“She’s different than the others. I don’t feel any hostility towards her.”

 

“I see.” Bansai didn’t push Shinsuke any further. For the rest of the evening they just enjoyed each other’s company with drinks.

 

.

 

The man was walking around in the streets. He took a nice breath in. “Earth. Where the puny humans exist. There are a lot more demons than I remembered. Must be after what I’m seeking. I’ll find her soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Have you found anymore information?”

 

Bansai sat down across from Shinsuke. “No, but there appears to be someone who also is looking for him.” Shinsuke looked at him, telling him to go on. “I happened to see someone command his underlings to look for someone that describes him perfectly.”

 

“Interesting. There’s someone else who knows about sensei. Look more into this guy, we might be able to find something.”

 

“Understood.”

 

.

 

Matako was following Tsukuyo around on Shinsuke’s request. She was in a grumpy mood. “She seems perfectly capable of defending herself why does Shinsuke-sama want me to follow her around?”

 

Tsukuyo was walking when she noticed someone fall on their knees. She rushed over to them. “Sir are you alright?” She put her hand out to help him.

 

The man took her hand in silence. He felt the power flowing within her just from touching her hand. _It’s her I finally found her._ An evil grin formed on his lips. He got up with the help of Tsukuyo. “Thank you young lady.”

 

“No problem. Are ya feelin’ fine? Do ya needa go to the hospital?”

 

“No, no, I’m fine. You’ve helped me a lot. May I get your name?”

 

Tsukuyo thought it was odd how he asked for her name but she saw no harm in it. “My name’s Tsukuyo.”

 

“Tsukuyo. I’ll remember that.” He took a good look at her and walked away.

 

Matako who was closely watching what had happened couldn’t keep her eyes off the man. “That man...He looks familiar.”

 

Later that night Matako was in Shinsuke’s private quarters with Bansai. She was there to report what went on with Tsukuyo. “There was this man who asked for her name.”

 

“A man?”

 

“Yes. I couldn’t see him very well but he’s a demon for sure and a very powerful one too. I could feel this strong aura around him.”

 

Shinsuke was in deep thought. “Keep an eye out for him when you look after Tsukuyo.”

 

“Will do. I’ll be going now.” Matako went out in silence. It wasn’t like her and it didn’t go unnoticed by Bansai.

 

“I’ll be going too.” Bansai left the room and chased after Matako. “Matako.” He put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Senpai,” she turned around and faced him. “Is there something you need from me?”

 

“Matako, how are you doing?”

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“Really?”

 

“...Really.” There were tears in her eyes.

 

He tousled her hair gently. “You should let it all out.” He carefully brought her head to his chest.

 

She kept crying until no more tears came out. She sniffled. “Thank you senpai.”

 

“No problem. How do you feel?”

 

“A lot better. I’m working on burying my feelings. I’ll get there eventually.” She looked up to him. Even though she couldn’t see his eyes through the sunglasses, she could already tell what kind of expression he had. “You really are kind. Any woman would be lucky to have you senpai.”

 

“Don’t say such silly things. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” She left to go to her room.

 

Bansai’s cheeks were slightly red. “And all this time I thought you were a kid.”

 

.

 

The next day the man who Tsukuyo had helped was sitting at a cafe on the lookout for someone. He saw the familiar blonde hair and approached her. “Miss Tsukuyo, we meet again.”

 

“Ah, nice seein’ ya again. Are ya feelin’ better?”

 

He gave her a smile. “Thanks to you miss. Say, do you live near here?” he was trying to make small talk with her.

 

Tsukuyo didn’t feel comfortable around this man. “Not really,” she replied curtly.

 

 _She’s trying to get me to lose interest. How amusing._ “Ah well you seem busy today. Until next time.”

 

Matako looked at the man who engaged Tsukuyo in a conversation. “That man...Why does he look so familiar?”

 

Tsukuyo continued to stare at his walking figure. Her eyes narrowed. _Somethin’s very off ‘bout ‘im. I should go a different route._

 

.

 

Days turned into weeks. It had been awhile since the man had last seen Tsukuyo. He was in a dark room looking outside. He had an evil grin. “Running away from me? I won’t let you get away from me this time goddess of the heavens.” He wore his cloak and left the room. As soon as he was in a secluded area two shadowy figures dropped down behind him. “Have you found her?”

 

“Yes Utsuro-sama.” One of the underlings came up to him and whispered into his ear. “Also…” he whispered some more.

 

“You’re dismissed.” His underlings disappeared in a blink of an eye. “Finally the time has come to put my plan into action. I’ve gone through hell and back. There musn’t be even the slightest mistake this time.”

 

Bansai was trailing the man he had told Shinsuke about. He followed the man to an abandoned area. The man stopped and stood still. Without turning his back he asked, “What is it that you’re seeking?” Five of his underlings fell down from a nearby building and surrounded Bansai.

 

 _I walked right into his trap._ Bansai remained calm. He got ready to fight them.

 

“Oh?” The man with gray hair turned around. He had a scar across his face and baggy eyes. “We have a visitor.”

 

Bansai turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Matako, Henpeita, and Shinsuke. “Senpai!!” Matako yelled.

 

“What a situation you got yourself into,” Shinsuke said as he blew out smoke. He readied his sword. “Looks like things are about to get a bit messy.”

 

Matako whipped out her guns. “You guys will pay if you’ve laid a hand on senpai.”

 

“Looks like things are going to get a bit interesting. Crows...go.” His underlings charged at them.

 

“You...Never thought I’d see you again.” Shinsuke charged towards Oboro. His sword clashed with Oboro’s staff.

 

“How interesting life works huh. Shall I take your right eye also?”

 

While Shinsuke and Oboro were fighting, Bansai and Matako were standing back to back surrounded by Oboro’s underlings. “Matako I’ll take the left, you take the right.”

 

“Got it senpai.” They split up and fought the underlings.

 

The battle ended with Shinsuke slashing Oboro’s chest. “Hrk!” Oboro fell on his knee. He was using his staff to keep himself up. “Disciple of Shoyo, that man is not who you think he is…. His real name is Utsuro.” Oboro told Shinsuke about his relationship with Utsuro and all of his plans. “He finally found the human. She’s some woman with blonde hair and two scars on her face.”

 

Shinsuke’s eye widened. “That’s…!”

 

“That must’ve been the man that was trailing her!” Matako said.

 

“Put a stop to him...If he isn’t, this world...our world...will cease to exist.” Oboro closed his eyes for eternity.

 

“...Let’s give him a proper burial.” He picked Oboro up. They gave him a proper burial. Shinsuke was eerily silent.

 

“Shinsuke-sama…?”

 

“Take care of things for me, I have to go somewhere.” Shinsuke ran off before Matako or Bansai could say anything.

 

“Where is he running off to?!”

 

“...” Bansai remained silent and watched him run off. “Let’s go back and wait for him.”

 

Matako looked at Bansai then nodded. “Okay.”

 

.

 

It was nighttime and Tsukuyo was walking back home after a long day. She was going through a more secluded area but she wanted to avoid the man at all costs. She noticed someone was following her around. She sped up her pace. The figure following her did also. She started running and looked behind her, the figure was no longer there. She suddenly bumped into someone. She looked backed forward. “I’m so-. Ya!”

 

The man lifted his straw hat. “We meet again miss Tsukuyo.” His red eyes glowed. “It’s time for you to go to sleep.” Another figure dropped behind Tsukuyo. Before she could turn around and fight, they struck Tsukuyo quickly. Utsuro caught unconscious Tsukuyo into his arms. “I finally got you. Prepare to leave.”

 

“Yes, Utsuro-sama.”

 

Shinsuke ran to Tsukuyo’s apartment door and banged. “Tsukuyo open up, it’s me Shinsuke!” There was no answer. He took out his spare key and entered. The apartment was dark and she was nowhere to be found. “Dammit I’m one step too late!” He ran out of the apartment.

 

.

 

Tsukuyo woke up to a dark place. Her wrists and ankles were bound by rope. The area in front of her was slightly lit by a torch on the stone wall. The place was cool, dark, and a bit damp. She could tell that she was in an underground dungeon.

 

“You’ve finally awoken.”

 

“Who are ya?” Tsukuyo asked calmly.

 

Utsuro walked up to her cell. “You’re in good hands now don’t worry.” He put his hand through the space of the metal bars and tried to touch her but Tsukuyo backed towards the wall away from him. He darkly chuckled. “It’s normal for you to be this way but don’t worry, soon you’ll be in a better place.”

 

Tsukuyo didn’t understand what he meant. “What do you want from me?”

 

“Your powers are all I seek.”

 

“Powers? What do ya mean?”

 

“You have such incredible power, I want it all for myself. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been tracking you down? Nothing will go wrong this time.”

 

“I don’t have any kinda powers, I don’t know what yer talkin’ ‘bout.”

 

“You existing in the underworld just proves you do. A regular human would’ve died already.”

 

“Underworld…?”

 

“We’re no longer on earth so don’t even try to think about escaping. Not that you can.” Utsuro laughed and left Tsukuyo.

 

.

 

Shinsuke regrouped with Bansai and Matako. “We’re leaving,” he said abruptly.

 

“Leaving? Where are we going Shinsuke-sama?”

 

“He got her?” Bansai asked, fully knowing why he said that.

 

Shinsuke gave a nod as a response.

 

“I understand, I’ll let everyone know we’re going back immediately. Matako let’s go.”

 

“Ah, coming senpai!” Matako gave Shinsuke a look before following Bansai.

 

“Why do you have such a sad expression?” Bansai asked while they were walking.

 

“Because Shinsuke-sama’s sad and worried.”

 

“You got better at reading him huh? You could tell even though he had the same blank expression.”

 

“You could tell by the way he spoke. He really likes her doesn’t he?”

 

“He does. He hasn’t even realized he’s fallen for her yet.”

 

“That settles it! Let’s quickly find her and bring her back!” Bansai was surprised at her enthusiasm and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t be so surprised senpai. I’ve really decided to cheer Shinsuke-sama on. It’s best to see him happy.”

 

Bansai smiled. “You’re right but don’t forget about your own happiness.”

 

“I won’t! Don't forget about yours too senpai.” Bansai smiled and ruffled her hair in response.

 

Matako and Bansai rejoined Shinsuke. They went to the portal where it bridges them to the underworld. Shinsuke turned to face the Kiheitai. “As soon as we go back, look for Utsuro. You all understand, right? He must be stopped at all costs.”

 

“Yes!” they replied.

 

Shinsuke was last to enter the portal. Before he entered, he looked at the world around him. “To think I wanted to destroy this world. She’s shown me what a beautiful place it can be.” His hand balled into a fist so hard his knuckles turned white. He was super furious at himself that he couldn’t protect her. “I’m sorry Tsukuyo. I’ll bring you back, I swear my life on it.” Then he walked into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone searched for Utsuro but couldn’t find him. 

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaah! Why is it so hard to find some old ass demon?!” Matako complained.

 

“He’s been planning this for a long time. We’ll find him,” Bansai said.

 

While they were conversing, Shinsuke was deep in thought. He was remembering what Oboro had said. “The place of new beginnings...That’s where he’ll kill her.”  _ New beginnings...New beginnings… _ “Utsuro was Yoshida Shoyo when you guys met him. The Shoka Sonjuku...that’s where he began anew.”  _ That’s where he began anew... _ Shinsuke suddenly stood up. “That’s where he has to be.”

 

“Eh? Shinsuke-sama what are you saying?”

 

“I think I know where he is.” Shinsuke left the room. 

 

Bansai got up. “Let’s go after him.” He held out his hand to Matako.

 

Matako held his hand. She hadn’t thought about it before but she noticed how warm and big his hand was. Her pulse quickened.  _ I never thought about it before but...senpai’s hand. It feels nice. _

 

“Something wrong? Your cheeks are a bit red.” He brought his face closer to her. She could see her reflection on his sunglasses.

 

“Huh?! I-It’s nothing! Let’s go after Shinsuke-sama!” She ran up ahead of him.

 

“She’s acting a bit strange…” He followed closely behind her.

 

Shinsuke, Bansai, and Matako arrived at the place. The temple was a lot more rundown than what Shinsuke remembered. It appeared to be empty but there was an ominous atmosphere. “It’s a bit quiet...Too quiet.”

 

“This place is a bit unsettling,” Matako added.

 

“You two search the premises, I’ll go inside. Once I’m in you guys come inside also.”

 

“Alright. Matako let’s go search the premise.” Matako nodded at Bansai and they left first.

 

Shinsuke carefully looked around, making sure no enemies were around. He carefully slid into the rundown temple.

 

“Intruder!”

 

“Tch. You guys won’t let me pass by quietly huh?” He took out his sword and slashed through his enemies in the blink of an eye. He advanced forward and ran through every room. All the rooms were empty and there were no traces of anyone being there. “Dammit! I’m sure this is the place. Where could he have hidden her?” Suddenly he remembered there was one last room he hadn’t checked. He ran into the room and carefully entered.

 

“My, my. I found someone who shouldn’t be here.” Utsuro appeared behind Shinsuke and closed the door behind him.

 

“!” Shinsuke turned around and saw Utsuro. Utsuro had some blood on his face and the first thing that came to Shinsuke’s mind was whether that blood belonged to Tsukuyo or not. “Where did you take her?”

 

“Ah have you come for miss Tsukuyo?” Utsuro laughed. “I’m afraid you’re a little too late.”

 

“What did you do to her?” he hissed.

 

“Did you develop feelings for a mere human? How pathetic.”

 

Shinsuke was filled with rage. “She’s not just any human,” he snapped.

 

Without a word Utsuro dashed towards Shinsuke with his sword. “Die. I’ve spent so much grueling years trying to have her in my hands. I can’t have some nuisance ruin all my plans.”

 

Shinsuke unsheathed his sword on time and parried his attack. Sparks between the two swords formed from collision. “This world...the earth, I won’t let you destroy them.” He thrust his sword at Utsuro. Utsuro dodged the attack easily.

 

“You’re a couple hundred years behind me. Your sword can never reach me.” He disappeared and reappeared behind Shinsuke. Utsuro lifted his sword to slash Shinsuke. Shinsuke quickly noticed Utsuro behind and jumped off to the side, dodging his attack. “Hmph not bad but not great either.”

 

“I’m not here for entertainment purposes.”

 

“Is that so? I wonder about that.” He walked to a shoji door and slid it to the side. He pulled someone out and it was Tsukuyo. Her mouth was taped and her kimono was cut in many places. There was blood on the areas her kimono was ripped.

 

“Tsukuyo!” Shinsuke was about to run up to her until Utsuro held his blade to her chest.

 

“This is what I’ve wanted for so long. The goddess’ heart. I wouldn’t come any closer if I were you,” Utsuro said with a smile. Shinsuke stood still. “If I were you, I’d give it your best shot. I could just slice through her if I felt like it.” Tsukuyo glared at Utsuro. “Don’t give me such a fierce look miss Tsukuyo. I just want your lover over there to try his best and not to take things lightly now that he knows what’s at stake.”

 

“Tsukuyo I’m going to get you out of here. Please wait a little bit.”

 

Tsukuyo wanted to tell Shinsuke to not to fight because it was a trap. In this room Utsuro had hidden a couple of his most powerful underlings and they were going to jump in the moment they fight. Tsukuyo shook her head violently trying to give Shinsuke a hint. Utsuro grabbed her chin. “Don’t even think about it.” She jerked her face away from his grasp. Utsuro felt something on him and turned around.

 

The tip of Shinsuke’s sword was on the back of Utsuro’s neck. “Oi, your business is with me. Don’t you dare lay a finger on a single piece of her hair.” Shinsuke’s voice was low.

 

“Ridiculous. Really ridiculous.” Utsuro pushed Shinsuke’s sword with his bare hands. There was a cut on his hand. “This can be handled easily.” He grabbed Tsukuyo and licked the blood off her arm. His wound healed up instantly. 

 

“You…!” Shinsuke charged at him.

 

Utsuro smirked.  _ Right where I got you.  _ Suddenly the underlings emerged from their hiding spots and surrounded Shinsuke. Shinsuke dodged all their attacks except one. One of the underlings slashed the back of his right leg causing Shinsuke to fall down on one knee. 

 

Shinsuke stood back up. “You bastards.” He swung his sword around and wiped out the underlings. 

 

Utsuro charged at him, not giving Shinsuke a chance to breathe. Utsuro attacked from different angles very quickly. Shinsuke was doing well despite the fact that he was injured but unfortunately Utsuro got him. Utsuro slashed Shinsuke's shoulder leaving a deep cut.

 

"Nngh!" Shinsuke fell on his knee. His breathing was ragged and blood was spilling out in copious amounts.

 

_ Shinsuke!  _ The whole time Tsukuyo was working to cut the ropes and she was almost there. 

 

"Got any last words miss Tsukuyo? No?" Utsuro was about to pierce through Shinsuke but a kunai hit his wrist leaving a burning sensation. "Gah!" He looked around and saw Tsukuyo had freed herself.

 

"Tsukuyo no!" Shinsuke tried forcing his body to get back up. 

 

"Don't ya touch 'im." Tsukuyo had a kunai pointing straight at Utsuro. 

 

"Ahahaha! Such a touching scene really. I've underestimated you. I should've killed you immediately. It's not too late now." Utsuro ran towards Tsukuyo at incredible speed. He aimed straight for her heart. Tsukuyo blocked his attack with her kunai. Even though she too was injured, she was moving pretty quickly. “You can run but you can’t hide.” Shinsuke stabbed Utsuro through the chest while he was busy chasing Tsukuyo. Utsuro fell onto the floor. Right then Matako and Bansai found them. 

 

“Shinsuke-sama!” 

 

“Don’t come near.” Shinsuke limped over to Tsukuyo’s side. “Let’s leave.”

 

“Let me help ya.” Tsukuyo put his arm around her shoulders to help support him.

 

A faint smile appeared on his face. “Thanks.” Bansai came over to his other side and helped him with his other arm. “Thanks.” Bansai gave a nod. 

 

Matako was relieved that everyone was alright. That relief didn’t last long. Utsuro stood up from the floor. He ripped Shinsuke’s sword out of his body and went for Shinsuke. “Behind!” By the time Matako warned them, it was already too late. Shinsuke’s blood had sprayed all over the place.

 

Tsukuyo’s face turned to a horrified expression. “Shi-, Shinsuke!” Shinsuke’s eye closed as blood was gushing out of his chest staining the kimono he and Tsukuyo had shopped together for.

 

“Shinsuke-sama!” Matako ran up to him. “He’s bleeding too much. Senpai!”

 

“Dammit!” Bansai whispered angrily. 

 

Anger consumed Tsukuyo. A soft glow started emitting from her body. Matako and Bansai couldn’t believe their eyes. Shinsuke had told them he had seen it happen once but wasn’t sure whether he imagined it or not. The glow became so bright it was eye blinding. Tsukuyo hurled kunais at Utsuro’s eyes.

 

“GAH! YOU LITTLE! AH!”

 

The glow quickly faded away. Tsukuyo put her hands on her knees to regain some energy. Tsukuyo had lost too much blood and used up a lot of her strength. Matako ran over to her side and helped her. “Thanks. Now’s our chance.” Matako nodded. Bansai picked Shinsuke up and Matako and Tsukuyo got away. At the entrance of the spaceship Tsukuyo lost consciousness. She’d been holding on, despite the fact she overexerted herself.

 

A couple of days later Tsukuyo regained consciousness and finally opened her eyes. Matako was looking after her the past couple of days and was there when she woke up. “You’re finally up. How are you feeling?” Matako asked.

 

Tsukuyo sat up. “I’m doin’ alright. How’s Shinsuke?” Matako cast her eyes downwards and shook her head sadly. Tsukuyo felt a stabbing sensation in her heart. “I...It’s my fault I couldn’t protect ‘im…” 

 

“It’s not your fault. You went through so much and still looked after Shinsuke-sama. Thank you.” Matako bowed her head. 

 

“No...I didn’t do enough. I have to see ‘im. Please…take me to Shinsuke.” Matako helped her to the room where Shinsuke was in. There was a glass window and she could see Shinsuke lying down on a bed hooked up to a machine monitoring his heart rate and blood pressure. She put her hand on the glass. “Shinsuke…” The room around her started spinning.

 

“You still haven’t fully recovered yet. You need to go rest some more.”

 

“I-”

 

“I know how you feel but Shinsuke-sama would want you to rest up.” Tsukuyo nodded and walked back to her room. 

 

The next day Tsukuyo was making her way back to Shinsuke’s room. As she was walking she overheard a conversation between two members. 

 

“Hey, I heard physical contact from the goddess can awaken Takasugi-sama.”

 

“I heard the energy from the goddess transfers over to the demon, if they’re in love.”

 

_ I can transfer energy to Shinsuke? _ When she made it to Shinsuke’s room she met Bansai.

 

“Hello Tsukuyo-san.”

 

“Hello Bansai-san.”

 

“Here to see Shinsuke?”

 

“Yeah. Ya too?”

 

“I just came out of checking on him. You can go in.”

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Before Bansai went off to do his own things he stopped. “Tsukuyo-san, please take good care of him.” Then he left.

 

Tsukuyo was filled with even stronger determination to bring him back. She stepped into the room. The room was silent and only the sound of beeping from the monitor was heard. She sat down at the seat next to him. “Shinsuke.” She put her hand on top of his. “Thank goodness it’s warm.” She went closer to his face to get a better look. She swept his bangs to the side. She remembered the conversation she had overheard on her way here. Her eyes naturally moved to his lips. Her cheeks turned bright red and she turned her head around.  _ What am I thinkin’?! I can’t just kiss ‘im.  _ She looked back at him.  _ But if what they said is true...It doesn’t hurt to try.  _ Her face came closer to his. Their lips were centimeters apart.  _ On a second thought.  _ Tsukuyo was about to back out but tripped on the leg of the chair. In order not to fall backwards she grabbed onto the handle of the bed and fell down forwards. She felt a pair of warm lips on hers. 

 

Shinsuke slowly opened his eye. Everything was a bit blurry but he could make out the familiar blonde hair in front of him. “Tsu...kuyo?”

 

Tsukuyo quickly got off of him. “Shinsuke!” She hugged him. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes. “Thank goodness you’re awake.” She quickly let go of him. Shinsuke tried sitting up. “Ya shouldn’t be sittin’ up so soon.”

 

“I’m fine. I want to get a better look at you.” Tsukuyo helped Shinsuke sit up. He let out a small sigh with a smile on his face. He reached his hand out towards her face. “Why are you crying?” He wiped the tears off her face.

 

“I’m not cryin’.”

 

“I don’t deserve your tears.”

 

“Ya fool. Why did ya come for me? Look what ya got yerself into!” 

 

Shinsuke frowned. “How could I leave you alone? The thought that something terrible could’ve happened to you drove me crazy! You expect me to sit back and do nothing as the woman I love got taken away?!”

 

“Y-Ya what?”

 

“I love you. You are the woman that I love,” Shinsuke confessed again.

 

Tsukuyo felt her cheeks getting hotter.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything right away. I can’t wait as long as y-”

 

“I love ya too!” Tsukuyo’s cheeks were very red.

 

Shinsuke felt his face getting hotter too. He felt slightly embarrassed by her sudden reply. “You really know how to drive me crazy.” He reached out towards her until they heard the door open. They quickly moved their bodies away from each other.

 

“SHINSUKE-SAMA!” Matako ran in with Bansai behind her. “You’re awake!”

 

“We came in as soon as we saw you talking with Tsukuyo-san. We’re not interrupting anything are we?”

 

“Yer not interruptin’ anythin’. I’ll go rest in my room.”

 

There was a hint of sadness in Shinsuke’s eye. He wanted Tsukuyo to stay longer. Matako noticed and decided to intervene.

 

“Ah! Senpai I forgot I had something important to do! Will you help me?” 

 

Bansai caught on. “No problem. Let’s go. We’ll be back later Shinsuke, Tsukuyo-san.” The two rushed out.

 

Tsukuyo and Shinsuke were alone again. The romantic atmosphere they had before disappeared and now it slightly awkward. Nonetheless, Shinsuke put his hand on top of Tsukuyo's. They stayed like that for awhile. No words needed to be said. Hand holding was enough to convey their feelings.

 

.

 

A month passed by but Shinsuke still wasn't able to get out of bed. Shinsuke was back in his room and the doctor was with him to check up on his health.

 

"Takasugi-sama your wound...it isn't healing. The bleeding has stopped but we don't know when it might start again."

 

"What else can we do?"

 

"I'm afraid I've exhausted all the options that were possible. There's this one last resort option I haven't mentioned to you. If you could ask Ts-"

 

"I'm going to stop you right there. Anything that involves Tsukuyo will not be an option." 

 

"But Takasugi-sama."

 

"Enough about this. I'll try to think of something. You may leave." The doctor didn't peep another word and quietly left.

 

The doctor coincidentally bumped into Bansai. 

 

"How is Shinsuke?" Bansai asked.

 

"His wound isn't closing up. I tried bringing telling him to try to ask Tsukuyo-san for some help but he doesn't even want to hear it."

 

"Figures. He doesn't want to involve her in any way."

 

"It's such a shame. Tsukuyo-san holds so much power. If they join by flesh once, Takasugi-sama's wound would not only close up but also he'd become a lot stronger too."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"I suppose one downfall would be that Tsukuyo-san would be giving away so much energy to Takasugi-sama it may potentially make her faint. If too much of her power is used, it may affect her longevity. That is only if it is continuous very frequently."

 

"Ah, that's the risk Shinsuke doesn't want to take." The two ventured off as they kept talking about Shinsuke.

 

Tsukuyo came out of the small place she was eavesdropping in. "..." She walked to Shinsuke's room and knocked on the door. 

 

"Come in," he said from the inside.

 

Tsukuyo let herself in. Shinsuke's expressionless face lit up when he noticed Tsukuyo was the one who knocked. Tsukuyo locked his door behind her back. Shinsuke could tell something was heavily on her mind. Her expression looked like she was in deep thought.

 

"Tsukuyo."

 

Shinsuke's voice broke her train of thought. "Huh? Oh Shinsuke!"

 

He was concerned. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Shinsuke...I wanna do it with ya!" she blurted.

 

"Wha-" Shinsuke felt himself blushing to the very tip of his ears. "Tsukuyo, where is coming from all of a sudden?"

 

"Shinsuke I overheard what the doctor said. Your wound still hasn't closed."

 

"Tsukuyo that's not true. I'm all better now."

 

"Really?" Tsukuyo stood up and walked three feet away from the bed. "Come to me."

 

Shinsuke swung his legs around and planted them onto the floor. He carefully got up. After three steps there was immense pain in his chest. "Urk!" He clenched his chest. 

 

Tsukuyo ran over and helped him back onto the bed. "Ya liar. Why won't you let me help ya?"

 

“I didn’t want to worry you.” 

 

“Ya know I worry regardless.” She sat him back on the bed. She was about to sit on the chair but Shinsuke held onto her hand.

 

“You can sit on the bed.” Tsukuyo sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey Tsukuyo remember what you did to me on the day I reopened my eye?”

 

“What did I do?” Shinsuke gave her a slight smirk. She remembered and blushed. “Why are ya bringin’ that up?!”

 

“It’s a bit unfair that I wasn’t conscious then.”

 

“What are ya tryin’ to say?!”

 

“Let’s have a proper kiss.”

 

“R-Right now?!”

 

“Is it too sudden? You did just said you wanted to do that with me,” he teased.

 

“That’s because…!” Tsukuyo was at a loss of words. 

 

Shinsuke smiled. He leaned in and kissed her.

 

“!” Tsukuyo was surprised. She kissed him back. Their kissing started getting heated. 

 

Shinsuke gently pushed her away before they could get carried away. “It’s too dangerous if we continue.”

 

“...I wanna continue.”

 

“W-What? You want to continue?” Tsukuyo nodded in response. “Tsukuyo I don’t want you forcing yourself to do things you don’t want to do or do things just for me.”

 

“I’m not. I wanna do this with ya. If ya don’t wanna, ya can tell me.”

 

Without a word Shinsuke kissed her again. Tsukuyo knew his answer. She smiled as she kissed him back. He grabbed her hips and urged her to sit on him. 

 

“Shinsuke no, I can’t sit on ya.”

 

“I want you too,” he said hoarsely. He sat her down on his lap. They went back to kissing. Shinsuke’s kisses started trailing south. He kissed and left love marks all over her neck and collarbone. “I take full responsibility for these marks.”

 

“Shinsuke!” Tsukuyo felt shy he left marks everywhere others could see.

 

“You want me to leave more?” 

 

“These are good enough.”

 

Shinsuke chuckled. He tackled Tsukuyo onto the bed. She was underneath him and in between his hands. The way she was looking at him was simply breathtaking. Her shining blonde hair spilled all around on the bed. Her vibrant purple eyes looking at him with so much love. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the entire world.” He leaned in and gave her a kiss. As he was kissing her his hand started trailing up her leg to her intimate area.

 

Tsukuyo could feel her heart pounding like crazy. His touch alone was driving her mad. He caressed her outer thigh slowly and made his was into her inner thigh in the same manner. Shinsuke felt himself getting aroused. Feeling her, being with her, being able to smell her scent turned him on. He was greedy for more. His tongue slid into her mouth. He felt her flinch from surprise but soon her tongue found its way into his territory. His hand reached for her obi. He was still a bit hesitant. 

 

“Tsukuyo, if you want to stop here I’ll stop.” 

 

Tsukuyo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His hand swiftly undid her obi. Her kimono slightly fell apart showing Shinsuke a peek of what’s underneath. Underneath she was wearing a light pink lace bra with a matching underwear. Shinsuke felt his face growing hotter. Tsukuyo felt embarrassed he was looking at her so attentively, she turned her head to the side. He brought his hand to her cheek and brought her face back to look at him. 

 

“You’re so beautiful. May I?” Tsukuyo bashfully nodded her head. He carefully removed the kimono off of her.

 

“It’s not fair that I’m the only one stripped down.”

 

“I’m sorry let me take off my clothing too.” 

 

“No, I wanna do it.” She took off his kimono and took a good look at his nakedness. His biceps were firm and muscular. His abs well defined and came with a six pack. She let her hands venture his body. 

 

Shinsuke shivered under her touch. Her soft, warm hands felt so good all over his body. His hands were itching to do some roaming so naturally they let themselves roam. His hand went to her breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze and he started massaging them. He could feel her nipples hardening through the bra. His massaging elicited a moan from Tsukuyo. She quickly covered her mouth from her first ever moan. He took her hands away from her mouth. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, “I want to hear your sexy voice.”

 

His whispering made her ear feel hotter. Shinsuke continued fondling her breasts. Tsukuyo felt herself getting wetter downstairs. Shinsuke attempted to remove her bra but since this was his first time he struggled. Tsukuyo helped him unclip her bra and let it fall down to the floor. He lightly pinched her nipples, making her moan even more. “Ah, Shinsuke!” He brought his mouth to her nipple and nibbled on it gently a couple times before sucking. Tsukuyo’s hands ran through his hair and grabbed onto it. His fingers walked down towards her underwear while he was still occupied with her breasts. Instead of going in her underwear his fingers kept walking on the outside and towards her wetness. He slid his middle finger up and down the area where her slit was causing her to get even wetter.

 

"Yer such a tease!" Tsukuyo groaned. 

 

He let out a deep chuckle. “Tell me what is it you want me to do?”

 

Tsukuyo averted her eyes. “Ya already know!”

 

He found her being shy so adorable. He slipped her panties right off her when her guard was down. He heard her gasp from shock. “I do know.” He moved his head down right to her womanhood. 

 

Tsukuyo felt even more embarrassed he was looking right at her down there. She could feel his warm breath down leaving her with even more anticipation. He put her legs over his shoulders and spread her apart. At first he gently stroked her wet intimate area. “Ah!” Tsukuyo moaned as her breathing became heavier. 

 

“You’re very gorgeous Tsukuyo.” He brought his body back up and slid a finger inside of her. He felt her warm and wet soft walls. He started off at a steady pace. A second finger entered then a third. He thumbed her clit and massaged it in a circular motion as he picked up the pace of his fingers. The way she looked as she gave herself over to pleasure was simply ethereal. 

 

“Shinsuke, I-I!” She grabbed onto his muscular arms for her dear life. “Ah!” She came. Shinsuke felt her walls tighten around him and cover his fingers with her juices. He took his fingers out of her and licked her juices off of them as he looked at her. He bent down to give her a kiss. “Wait Shinsuke.” 

 

“?” He looked at her as she sat up. She pulled down his boxers and his cock bounced up. 

 

“I wanna see ya naked too…” she said. She couldn’t take her eyes off his shaft. It was her first time seeing one and it was so big. She wondered how that big thing was going to fit inside. 

 

Shinsuke felt bashful that she was looking at him so hard. “Tsuku-, woah!” Tsukuyo pushed him down onto the bed and she was on top of him now. 

 

“Shinsuke, I can’t wait any longer. I want ya.”

 

Shinsuke was at a loss for words from her sudden bold statement. He broke into a small smile. “I can’t wait any longer either. I’m thirsty for you even more after a taste of you.”

 

Tsukuyo positioned herself on top of his manhood and slowly went down on it. She felt herself getting stretched out and gasped. “Ah!” Her eyes got watery from the initial pain. Shinsuke sat up and kissed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 

“The pain is only temporary. It’ll feel better soon.” He kept trying to distract her with kisses. 

 

After a short while Tsukuyo felt ready. “I’m ready now.” She lifted her hips then slammed them right back down. “Ah!” she cried out.

 

“Nngh! Tsukuyo you feel so good. You’re so tight!” Shinsuke moaned. He put his hands on her waist.

 

She kept moving her hips at a consistent pace. Shinsuke pushed her down onto the bed. His body was in between her legs and her legs were dangling off his shoulders. He took his cock out and slammed it right back in creating a loud smacking sound. As he thrust into her he intertwined his hands with hers. 

 

“Shinsuke, I want it faster ‘n harder,” Tsukuyo breathed.

 

“As you wish.” He kissed her deeply.

 

Shinsuke’s thrusts were much more deeper, harder, and faster now. He swallowed her moans through his kisses. Soon they both felt their orgasms approaching. 

 

“Ah, Shinsuke, ahn~ I’m comin’!” Her back started arching.

 

“Tsukuyo me too!” His cock was swelling up more inside.

 

He slammed into her one final time and released all of his seed inside of her. “A-Ah!” they moaned. Tsukuyo felt him filling her up inside and it felt so hot. She also came and her fluids mixed with his. He rode her orgasm out and carefully took his cock out of her. He came so much his seed was flowing out of her. 

 

“I’m sorry I’ll clean it up.”

 

She grabbed onto his hand. “That can wait. Come over here.” She patted the area next to her. Shinsuke laid down next to her and put his arm around her. She put her hand over the eye that wouldn’t ever see ever again.

 

He put his hand on top of hers. “I feel like my eye feels better already.”  Tsukuyo smiled at him. Her smile was so dazzling. “I love you.”

 

“I love ya too.” They snuggled. 

 

“You know I feel like my wound has completely healed. I think while we were...” he felt a bit shy to talk about what they had just done. He coughed. “While we made love. I felt something warm spreading across my chest. It felt so nice and full of love, it’s unexplainable.”

 

“I hope ya healed up.” 

 

He stroked her cheek affectionately. “You know at first I hated the world. I hated the world for making my sensei the way he is. I wanted to find the goddess of the heavens as fast as I could so that I could destroy the world. As I discovered things and met you the way I saw things started changing. The world wasn’t as bad as I made it out to be. My sensei wasn’t exactly who I thought he was. He brought his own destruction upon himself. You’ve made me see things in a new perspective and helped me become the best version of myself. Thank you. Thank you for loving me and showing me a lot of new things.”

 

Tsukuyo hugged him. “Thank ya for openin’ up yer heart to me. It must’ve been so painful ‘n hard for ya. Ya really are an amazin’ person. It’s not easy to go through so much ‘n also grow ‘n change yer ways. Thank ya for holdin’ on ‘n pushin’ onwards.” 

 

“It’s all thanks to you. You’re the main reason I strived to become a better man. You know part of me still wants to save him. Somewhere deep inside I still feel like sensei is still there.”

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

He had a surprised expression on his face.

 

“It’s worth a shot. The Kiheitai is by yer side ‘n...I am also by yer side.”

 

“Tsukuyo after what he’s done to you, I can’t put you in danger twice.”

 

“I’m fine Shinsuke. I know how to fight. I wish to protect ya just as much as ya do with me.”

 

It was a feeling that was all too familiar to him. After what had happened with Tsukuyo he vowed to protect her with his life. “Promise not to leave by my side. I will protect you at all costs.”

 

“As will I. If we do find yer sensei...I wanna tell ‘im what an amazin’ student he has.”

 

Shinsuke grinned at the thought of the woman he loves the most and his beloved sensei interacting. “Thank you. I really can’t thank you enough.” Tsukuyo gave him a kiss on his cheek. After a heartfelt conversation they went off to dreamland.

 

.

It was the next morning. Sun rays were shining through the window. There was a soft knock on the door waking Shinsuke up. He woke up to Tsukuyo snoozing next to him. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping. The way the sun was shining at her made her glow and look like an angel. He kissed her forehead, then her shoulder, then he took her hand and kissed the palm of her hand. He slipped on his kimono and cracked open the door slightly. Bansai was at the door. Shinsuke quietly exited the room, not wanting to wake Tsukuyo up.

 

“I’m not even going to ask what happened. I have a report.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Utsuro, he’s not in the temple anymore. His whereabouts are unknown. Couple of the men who were scouting got killed.”

 

“...I see. Don’t send anymore scouts out. We’ll have him come to us.”

 

“I got it. I’ll let everyone know to be alert and prepared.” Bansai turned around to walk away. “Oh by the way,” he stopped walking. “I’m glad you found your path and someone you love.”

 

Shinsuke had a small smile on his face while going back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinsuke admired Tsukuyo as he was looking at her sleep. He brushed her hair to the side and saw her sleeping face. “So adorable even when she’s sleeping,” he said with a smile on his face. He was tempted to poke her cheek.  _ Why does her cheeks look so irresistible at a time like this? _ He brought his hand to her face but stopped it centimeters away.  _ What am I doing?  _ He was one of the well-known demon in the underworld. Many had feared him and those who revered him joined him. Here he was in bed with the woman he fell in love with tempted to poke her cheek.

 

“Mmn.” Tsukuyo shifted in her sleep. The bed sheet fell down a bit showing off her cleavage. 

 

Shinsuke’s eye widened when he saw her cleavage. His cheeks grew red and he covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. Even though they shared a passionate night together, he was still feeling a bit shy seeing her. After calming down he peeped at her face again. He mustered all his courage and lightly poked her cheek. It was so soft and squishy he wanted to do it again. He did it once more and almost had a heart attack when her eyebrows furrowed. He turned to his other side to prevent himself from poking her cheek. Suddenly a hand slipped around his waist and he felt her warm body press up against him. He felt her breasts press on his back and made his heart flutter. 

 

“Did ya have fun?” Tsukuyo asked.

 

“You were awake?” Shinsuke turned his body back to face Tsukuyo. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. He laid on his side and propped his head up with his arm. 

 

“Mhmm. Been awake since ya poked my cheek the first time.”

 

“The opportunity was too good to pass up.” He massaged her arm. “How are you feeling?”

 

Tsukuyo’s cheeks turned bright red. “I’m feelin’ a little sore that’s all.” Tsukuyo’s stomach grumbled. “Also hungry.”

 

Shinsuke softly chuckled. “Should we eat some breakfast?” 

 

“That’d be nice.” 

 

They both got properly dressed and came out. Shinsuke was walking down the hall while holding Tsukuyo’s hand. All of the members were whispering to each other about the new couple. 

 

“Takasugi-sama, Tsukuyo-sama you two suit each other very well.”

 

They continued on towards the dining area. Matako and Bansai were already seated and eating breakfast together. Matako noticed them and waved at them. “Over here!” 

 

Shinsuke being the gentleman he is seated Tsukuyo first then sat next to her. “Thank ya.”

 

“It’s no problem.”

 

“Good morning Shinsuke-sama, Tsukuyo-san.”

 

“Morning.”

 

“Good mornin’ Matako-san.”

 

“Shinsuke it’s a rare sight to see you at breakfast. Usually it’s just me and Matako.”

 

“Senpai’s right.”

 

“You forgot about me,” Henpeita said. Henpeita was wearing a pink apron embellished with white polka dots. “Hello I’m Takechi Henpeita. I’m a feminist.” He approached Tsukuyo.

 

***Bang*** Matako shot a bullet his way and barely missed his head. “Don’t go near Tsukuyo-san. She is someone dear to Shinsuke-sama.”

 

“I didn’t know. I’ll go fix you two a plate of food.” He disappeared and quickly reappeared with plates of food. He settled it down in front of them then disappeared back into the kitchen. 

 

Matako and Bansai quickly finished their food and got up. “Well we, uh, have things to do! So see you around Shinsuke-sama, Tsukuyo-san!” She grabbed Bansai’s hand and ran out of the room, leaving Shinsuke and Tsukuyo with a bewildered expression. 

 

“Matako.” Matako kept running without listening to Bansai. Bansai stopped running with her causing Matako to stop too. “Matako you can stop running now.”

 

“Oh senpai. Phew.” She was out of breath. “I wanted to give Shinsuke-sama and Tsukuyo-san more privacy for breakfast.” 

 

“Matako my hand.”

 

“Oh!” Matako just realized she was still holding onto his hand. Her cheeks grew hot and she was about to let go but Bansai held on tighter. “!” She looked up at him.

 

“Is this what you wanted or no?” 

 

_ H-He read right through me.  _ Matako’s face grew red and she remained silent. 

 

“Perhaps I was wrong.” Bansai was ready to let go of her hand but she held on tight.

 

“A little longer…”

 

“Matako, do you like me?”

 

“W-Wha! What makes you say that?!”

 

He took a step closer to her. She in return took a step back. This went on until her back was against the wall. He came very close to her face. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds in complete silence.

 

_ I-Is senpai going to kiss me? Should I close my eyes?  _ He came closer and Matako shut her eyes. She felt something briefly touch her lips and she opened her eyes. What had touched her mouth was his thumb.

 

“There was a crumb still stuck on your lips from breakfast.”

 

Matako pouted. She was disappointed because she wanted him to kiss her.  _ What am I thinking?!  _

 

As if he was reading her thoughts Bansai asked, “What are you thinking Matako?”

 

“It’s nothing!” She scooted away from him. He grabbed onto her hand. “?!”

 

“Matako.” He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

 

“Senpai what ar-,” she saw that Bansai’s cheeks were as red as hers. “Senpai…Could it be? Do you like me too?”

 

He ruffled her hair harder than usual. “I just might.”

 

“Wha-What kind of answer is that?!”

 

He found her adorable right now. “Who knows?”

 

“Senapi!”

 

“I wrote a new song. If you’d like to hear it, feel free to come with me.” Bansai started walking to his room. Without hesitation Matako ran next to his side and left with him.

 

.

 

Months passed by and things have been peaceful for now. Tsukuyo and the Kiheitai have been roaming around to find Utsuro but they came up with no answer. Utsuro was in an unknown location hiding after the last fight he had with Shinsuke and Tsukuyo. He slammed his fist on the stone wall. 

 

“That damned woman! Permanently taking my sights from me. Just wait until I get my hands on her. I’ll make her pay twice over.” His eyes were bandaged ever since Tsukuyo’s kunais pierced them. 

 

“Utsuro-sama.”

 

“Come in.” His underling came in and bowed his head to the ground. “What is it?”

 

“Our targets have been spotted.”

 

“How many of them?”

 

“Just two. The woman with blonde hair and scars on her face and the purple headed demon with one eye.”

 

The edge of his lips curled up into a smile. He let out a deep chuckle. “Just my luck. Looks like fate brought us together once more for the final time. I’ll put an end to everything this time.”

 

Tsukuyo and Shinsuke were carefully checking out an empty castle in hopes to find Utsuro. The rest of the Kiheitai were in a different location checking out whether Utsuro would be there. They’ve been through numerous abandoned locations and it was getting tiring. They hoped that this castle would be the one where they’d find him. They lost count how many rooms they entered. They found their way to an area of the castle with two huge doors. They entered through the doors and found themselves to be in an elegant looking ballroom. 

 

“A ballroom? In a place like this?” They looked around the room to find anything out of the ordinary. The doors closed behind them with a loud bang. “The door it closed!” 

 

The lights turned on suddenly. Someone’s footsteps could be heard. Tsukuyo and Shinsuke readied their weapons, ready for anything to happen. Their eyes widened when they saw who stepped out in front of them. “It’s interesting how fate brought us together again. It’s given me another chance to put an end to both of you.” 

 

They realized his eyes were bandaged up. “Shinsuke his eyes.”

 

Shinsuke nodded. “He must’ve lost his vision.”

 

“...I’ll make you pay for what you have done to me. I’ll make sure to torture you slowly then kill you.”

 

Shinsuke stood in front of Tsukuyo protectively. “The only one that’ll be dying is you.”

 

"Hm is that so?" There was a wicked smirk on his face. He quickly ran up towards them. Tsukuyo and Shinsuke split up to confuse him. When Utsuro lost his vision, he spent his time honing his other senses. Since he was a powerful demon it didn't take long. It's as if could see the person using their scent. “What I’m after is you!” He took a sharp left after Tsukuyo.

 

"Tsukuyo!" Shinsuke ran towards Tsukuyo. He aimed his sword at Utsuro and threw it. The sword went halfway through his body. 

 

“Is that all you got?” Utsuro ripped the sword from his body. He used his sword to chuck it at Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo noticed the sword flying her way and deflected it with her kunai. Utsuro caught the sword back and disappeared. He reappeared right in front of Tsukuyo and she quickly dodged his attack. He swung the sword around to get her but she dropped to the floor and swung her leg around causing him to fall. She pinned him down to the floor with her kunais. Utsuro used brute strength and let parts of his clothing that was pinned down rip off. He got the kunais and threw them back at Tsukuyo.

 

Tsukuyo whipped out two kunais in each hand and deflected all but one. The final kunai struck the side of the thigh. “!” She lost her balance for a second and quickly regathered herself.

 

“I’ll make sure to put your heart to good use.” Utsuro got the sword and aimed it straight at her heart. Tsukuyo was quickly thinking what to do next until Utsuro stopped his attack midway. “Don’t…” Shinsuke caught up and stood in front of Tsukuyo. “What have I become?” Utsuro fell on his knees. “No more...I can’t do this anymore.” His entire body started shaking. “I must fulfill my plans.” He was alternating between two personalities. “Nnrgh!” He held the sword high and struck it down. His sword was stopped by Shinsuke’s hand. “?!”

 

Blood started spilling from his hand. “Give it up.”

 

Utsuro gritted his teeth and pressed the sword down further causing a deeper cut on Shinsuke’s hand. Utsuro stared into his eye that was glaring back at him. He had a quick flashback of Shinsuke when he was a younger boy and their conversation. It created conflicting emotions within him. “You…” He lowered the sword. “You grew a lot.”

 

Shinsuke remained silent. 

 

“I’m sorry I failed you as a mentor.”

 

“Sensei…”

 

Shouyou picked up the kunai that had hit Tsukuyo’s thigh and had some of her blood. “There’s a lot I wish to talk about but unfortunately I don’t have much time. Thank you for being a valuable student of mine. Goodbye.”

 

The last thing Shinsuke’s remaining eye saw was his sensei’s usual smile and a kunai jabbed in his chest. Shinsuke caught him before his body fell to the floor. A tear rolled down his cheek. Tsukuyo remained silent out of respect and to give him some space. Shinsuke carefully laid his sensei down. He ripped off his sleeve and approached Tsukuyo. He went down on one knee and wrapped his sleeve around her injured thigh.

 

“Shinsuke ya don’t have to.”

 

“I can’t leave your injury unintended. I’m sorry I couldn’t prevent you from getting hurt.” Tsukuyo shook her head. “Do you mind...if we go somewhere with sensei?”

 

“Not at all.” 

 

He had brought them to where Oboro was buried. Tsukuyo noticed a grave already there. “This is where sensei’s first disciple, my senpai, was buried. I thought it’d be best to bury sensei next to him.” After Shinsuke finished giving Shouyou a proper burial he and Tsukuyo paid their respects.

 

“I don’t know much ‘bout yer sensei but from the last bit I saw, he seemed like a nice fella.” Shinsuke looked at Tsukuyo with a bewildered expression. “Why are ya lookin’ at me like that?”

 

“I’m thinking about how strong you are. Even though you’ve been put through so much, you still see the good in people.” 

 

“I’m just sayin’ what I think.” 

 

He gave her a hug. “I’m sorry for putting you through so much.”

 

Tsukuyo hugged him back. “Ya didn’t put me through anythin’. Thank ya, for comin’ for me.”

 

“How could I not? You’re the most important person in my life.” 

 

Tsukuyo looked at him and pinched his nose lightly. “All ya left me with was yer sword ya know.”

 

Shinsuke dropped his arms around her waist and brought their bodies together tightly. “I’m sorry. I really have no excuse for then. I needed to see sensei, until I found out who he truly was and that he had taken you. Never again will I leave your side.”

 

She buried her head on his shoulder. “Ya better not.” He lifted her up bridal style. Tsukuyo’s cheeks turned red. “Shinsuke!”

 

“I can’t let you walk any longer with that injury.”

 

“It’s just a graze.”

 

He gave her a quick peck on her lips. “Let me carry you back, please?”

 

“Fine.” She couldn’t say no to his handsome face and sweet kiss.

 

.

 

Half a year had passed by. Tsukuyo, Shinsuke and the Kiheitai visited towns Utsuro had destroyed and helped repair them. Shinsuke had felt that it was his duty to clean up the mess. It was currently evening time in the underworld. Since the underworld doesn’t have a sun or moon to separate day and night, nighttime meant when the day grew darker than it was before. Shinsuke was in his nightwear. He was wearing a royal purple robe held together by tie belt. The robe parted a bit in his chest area, showing off his sculpted pecs. He was going over the reports of the towns they were able to help repair. He had his kiseru in his other hand. He brought the kiseru to his mouth. Inhaled and exhaled a puff of smoke. The door opened and closed. He didn’t have to look up to see who it was. The corner of his mouth instantly curled up.

 

He patted his lap. “Tsukuyo come over here.”

 

“Are ya sure ya won’t get distracted?”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

Tsukuyo was skeptical. “Hoooh? Really? Remember what happened a couple months ago? Ya got an earful from Bansai-san ‘cause ya didn’t read the report properly.”

 

“I won’t make the same mistake.” He patted his lap once more. Tsukuyo reluctantly sat down on his lap. Shinsuke put out his kiseru as soon as she was on his lap.

 

Tsukuyo was wearing a pastel yellow robe. Her hair was down and she smelled like lavenders. The robe parted slightly giving Shinsuke a glimpse of her cleavage. He knew he told her that he’d focus on the report he was reading but Tsukuyo was too tempting. Tsukuyo was busy reading the report in Shinsuke’s hand. She let out a gasp when she felt a big warm hand slither into her robe. Shinsuke began fondling Tsukuyo’s breast. 

 

“Ah! Shinsuke what are ya doin’?!”

 

“Just reading the paper,” he said nonchalantly. He felt her nipple beginning to harden under his gentle caressing. 

 

“Shinsuke we shouldn’t be doin’ this right now.” Tsukuyo started breathing faster. Shinsuke touching her breast alone sparked arousal within her. She felt herself getting moist downstairs. She felt Shinsuke’s manhood harden underneath her.

 

Shinsuke brought his lips to her ear. “Tsukuyo you say that we shouldn’t be doing this, yet you aren’t stopping me.” His voice was low and husky. He nibbled on her ear lobe which sent a shiver down her spine. From his touch, to his voice, to his nibble, Tsukuyo was already starting to feel like she was losing her mind. His long, slender fingers walked down to where her intimate area is. Teasingly walking around and massaging the area around. “If you want me to stop, just say it. I’d never do anything that you’d hate or make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

Tsukuyo didn’t want him to stop. Matter of fact she wanted him to hurry and take her already. They had been so busy with helping and repairing places that they hadn’t been intimate as of late. Their usual routine would be to cuddle to sleep. She missed this. Craved his touches. She hadn’t been the only one missing the skinship. Shinsuke had restrained himself on many occasions. He’d been so touch-starved for Tsukuyo, he couldn’t hold it back any longer tonight. Tsukuyo wiggled her ass around on his hardness, making him let out a low growl.

 

“You know my patience is thinning,” he said as his finger briefly brushed her wetness.

 

“Mmn. Shinsuke.” Her hips intentionally jerked forward. Shinsuke was turned on even more by her boldness. She put her head on his shoulder and whispered, “I can’t wait any longer either.”

 

Her sultry voice made his heart beat faster. If someone had told him he’d fall in love with a human in the past, he would’ve laughed. How he was so wrong. He couldn’t imagine his life without Tsukuyo. He slipped his hand inside her underwear. He let his hand roam around her intimate area. His finger slid up and down her wetness.

 

“Ah! Shinsuke!”

 

He thrust a finger inside without a warning. 

 

“Nn!”

 

He brought his free hand to her breasts. Tsukuyo put her hand on his thigh. “Tsukuyo.” She looked at Shinsuke with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.  _ So beautiful. _ He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. His tongue slipped into her mouth where they mingled. He inserted two fingers more inside of her. He swallowed up her moans. His fingers began moving faster and curling inside of her, throwing her off the edge. He felt her velvety walls contract around him and he knew she was about to come. He took his fingers out before she could come.

 

“Why’d ya stop?!” She was disappointed he suddenly stopped. He smiled at her. Without a word he undid her robe. “Oh!” Tsukuyo was pleased from the sudden stripping of her robe. 

 

“Can’t let you be the only naked now can I?” Shinsuke tore off his robe and tossed it to the side. They were now only in their underwear.

 

Tsukuyo got up and laid her upper half of the body on the table. Her knees were bent and her feet planted on the floor. Shinsuke put his hands on her knees and parted them. “W-Wait!” Tsukuyo covered her entrance with her hand. Shinsuke raised an eyebrow. “I-I’m embarrassed.” 

 

Shinsuke chuckled. He playfully touched her hand. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re  **very** beautiful.” Tsukuyo’s face turned bright red. She knew what he meant. “I’m going to move your hand away. Tell me if you don’t want me to.” He slowly moved her hand away. He saw her glistening entrance, wet for him. He ran a finger up and down her wetness.

 

“Nn-ah!” Tsukuyo was now extra sensitive after Shinsuke denied her climax. “Shinsuke, I can’t wait any longer!” 

 

“Neither can I.” Shinsuke lifted up her legs and kissed her inner thighs. He let go of one leg to hold his cock. He aligned his cock to her entrance then slammed it in one go. “Nngh!” The sudden feeling for her walls tightly around him almost made him come on the spot.

 

“Ah!” Tsukuyo felt the fullness from Shinsuke’s cock. She loved the way he perfectly fit inside of her.

 

He moved the free hand to her clit. He started off by massaging it in a circular motion at first. Then he started lightly pinching and tugging it. He alternated between many different motions causing her to get stimulated even more. She felt his cock get harder and bigger as he was approaching his climax.

 

“Shinsuke, I want it harder an’ faster~,” she cooed. 

 

Shinsuke smirked. “How can I say no to my lady’s wishes? You’d best prepare yourself.” He stopped thrusting for a moment. He put both his hands on her hips and grabbed on firmly. He retracted his cock then slammed it back in with such strong force the table underneath Tsukuyo shifted a little. “Ah!”

 

“Ahn!”

 

“How was that Tsukuyo?”

 

“Mmm, ah, I love it Shinsuke!”

 

He drew his hips back out then rammed back inside of her. He kept a steady pace but even he couldn’t take it anymore. He felt himself about to come. The walls around him got even tighter signaling that she too was going to come soon.

 

“Ya better not deny me my orgasm this time!”

 

Shinsuke let out a small laugh. “I won’t. Come for me to your heart’s content.” 

 

Tsukuyo gave him the beautiful smile of hers that he loves. Her hands gripped onto the edges of the table and her toes curled. Shinsuke kept pounding into her as she was going to climax. “Shinsuke, I-!” Before she could finish her sentence, she had an orgasm. “Ah! AH!” Shinsuke’s cock had been covered in her juices.

 

Shinsuke thrusted a couple more times before he came. “Tsukuyo I’m coming, AH!” He filled her with his thick, hot seed. 

 

“Ah~” She felt him releasing himself inside. 

 

Shinsuke thrusted a little more before completely removing himself from her. He came so much his seed overflowed from her. He cleaned her up and carried them to the bed. He put the covers over them. Tsukuyo’s eyes started closing. He kissed her on the forehead. “Go to sleep my love.”

 

Tsukuyo hugged him. “I wanna be with ya like this longer. We’ve been so busy. It’s been awhile since we had time to ourselves like this.”

 

He felt sorry. “I missed you too. Even though you’re right next to me the most we could do was cuddle to sleep because we’ve been busy. I’m sorry.”

 

Tsukuyo shook her head. “Don’t be sorry. I’m just glad we got to spend some time together.”

 

Shinsuke smiled. “Me too.” Moments later Tsukuyo fell asleep from the comfort of his warmth. “Sleep well,” he whispered. He couldn’t tell how many hours went by since he’d been watching Tsukuyo sleep. Something weighed on his mind concerning her. He knew she wanted to go back to earth and it was completely understandable. The underworld is no place for a human. Sometimes she mumbled in her sleep about melon soda floats, other days about her friends. He felt that he put her in an unfair situation and felt guilty. There were still many places that needed help from the damages they faced from Utsuro. After thinking and taking many things into consideration, he came up with a decision.

 

The next day he ordered a private meeting with Bansai, Matako, and Henpeita. The three of them sat across from Shinsuke.

 

“I called you three to tell you something. I decided to take Tsukuyo back to earth and I’ll be staying with her. I’m sorry this came out of nowhere. I know that there are many things we still need to do.”

 

“AH!” Matako yelled. “Senpai you were right! I was certain that Shinsuke-sama would’ve announced this to us earlier!”

 

“I told you he’d say it later. He’s a bit...slow on these kinds of things.”

 

Shinsuke was confused as to what was going on.

 

“You win the bet senpai.” Matako pouted. “I’ll do whatever you say!”

 

Bansai smirked at Matako. “A lady should be careful with her words. You don’t know what I just might ask.” Matako blushed. Bansai looked at Shinsuke. “Don’t worry about it. We can take things from here.”

 

“Yeah! We got things from here Shinsuke-sama.”

 

“Agreed,” Henpeita chimed in.

 

“You guys aren’t upset with me?”

 

“Why should we be? It’s about damn time you start your life together with Tsukuyo-san. We’ve been betting on when this would happen. Shinsuke, you aren’t meant to be with us forever but that doesn’t mean we won’t be friends anymore.”

 

“Senpai’s right Shinsuke-sama. No matter what, you’ll always be the Kiheitai’s leader. Our leader.” 

 

A small smile formed on his lips. “Thanks guys.”

 

The three of them smiled at him back.

 

.

 

After talking to Tsukuyo about returning to earth together with her for good, they decided when they were to leave. They both agreed on leaving in three days time. The three days went by quickly in a blink of an eye. Shinsuke, Tsukuyo, Bansai, and Matako were at the portal. The two came together to see Shinsuke and Tsukuyo off. 

 

“I leave everything into your hands,” he said to them.

 

“Don’t worry about us,” Bansai replied. Matako nodded in agreement. “Have a happy life together.” Bansai looked at Tsukuyo and bowed. “Please take good care of him.”

 

Tsukuyo bowed her head as well. “I will.”

 

“Thank you.” Bansai turned to Shinsuke. “Take good care of Tsukuyo-san.”

 

“Of course I will.”

 

Matako stepped up. “Shinsuke-sama, Tsukuyo-san, I hope you two have a great life together.”

 

“Thank ya.”

 

“Thanks.” Shinsuke held out his hand.

 

Matako looked at his hand in surprise. “!” She shook his hand.

 

“Ahem,” Bansai coughed. “It’s a little too long,” he whispered in her ear. “I might be a bit jealous.” 

 

Matako’s cheeks turned red and she quickly let go of Shinsuke’s hand.  _ Senpai’s making my heart beat like crazy.  _

 

“Well it’s time for us to go.” Shinsuke took his hand out towards Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo gladly accepted his hand. They walked towards the portal. “Oh one more thing before we go. Congratulations on getting together.”

 

“We hope ya guys have a nice life together as well.” 

 

“We will,” Bansai and Matako replied while looking at each other with a smile on their faces.

 

Life was one hell of a ride for Shinsuke and Tsukuyo. They went through many things together and now they were looking forward to moving onto the future together. They walked into the portal to continue the rest of their journey on earth with each other.


End file.
